


His Eyes Make The Stars Look Like They're Not Shining

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, By implied I mean Daniel Ricciardo's filthy mouth makes an appearance, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: The day the twins got glasses was the worst day of Max’s life.In hindsight, after everything that had happened over the last couple of years, that was probably an overreaction, but Max had never hated something more.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109





	His Eyes Make The Stars Look Like They're Not Shining

**Author's Note:**

> request fill for **connorrk800** who was extremely lovely and said on an insecure Dan fic I did back in January _Hey there, I really love your work especially your highschool au. I was wondering if your could do something like this for that universe? Like Max gets a pair of glasses and becomes insecure and stuff cause they make him look more "nerdy", "freaky" looking._
> 
> And I hope you enjoy it! This was a lot of fun and I love the idea of Max wearing glasses lmao
> 
> (also am I posting this to ignore all the driver news lately? hell fucking yes)

The day the twins got glasses was the worst day of Max’s life. 

In hindsight, after everything that had happened over the last couple of years, that was probably an overreaction, but Max had never hated something more. 

Their fathers made the three boys go for an eye test every couple of years, and the last time they’d gone, it was borderline over whether the twins would each need a pair. The opticians had made the decision that the twins could hold off for a while unless their eyesight got worse in the meantime. 

Max knew that it was getting harder to always be reading his textbooks, and for someone that was always reading, he knew what it meant. 

“Valtteri is fine, we’re perfectly happy with his vision. The twins, however, do need glasses. Charles’ will need them for screens predominantly, it’ll help with his dyslexia as well, and Max for reading, but also to be seeing the boards at university. He is toying between short and long sighted, so you’ll probably find that they’re actually really helpful and you’ll want to wear them all the time, but you’ll know what is best for you. We’ll have a member of our team come and help you guys out, but feel free to start browsing.” The optician had said.

Max’s heart dropped. 

He couldn’t have glasses. 

He was going to get absolutely ribbed for them. 

He’d look like an absolute fucking nerd. 

And he definitely couldn’t tell or show Daniel. 

Daniel always said he loved Max’s eyes and now he was getting something that was in essence cover his eyes. Yes the lenses were clear, but he was terrified that the one thing Daniel loved about him was going to be covered. 

“Max! Come look at these ones!” Charles shouted. He was acting like a little kid in a sweet shop, running around the shop floor and trying on different pairs, forever in the element of being the fashionable one and loving getting to try on new things. 

Charles was at a section that looked really modern and like people that knew how to wear glasses would wear. Max didn’t even know what type he’d suit and Charles already had like five pairs in his hands, and they’d only been given instructions to start looking 30 fucking seconds ago. 

Max stumbled his way over and tucked himself against Charles. 

“Hey, you know it’s going to be alright, right? It’s just glasses,” Charles nudged.

“No. It’s not. It’s ‘just glasses’ when you look like you do, and look like a fucking model. I’m going to get ripped to shreds for them for looking like a nerdy freak,” Max murmured. 

“Shut up, no you’re not. It’s fucking glasses, Max.”

“Language!” Sebastian hissed at Charles, which had him roll his eyes. 

“Look, we’ll find some glasses that work for you and you’ll look hot as heck.”

“But what if Daniel doesn’t like them?” Max whispered, looking anxiously at the glasses and running his fingers across the frames. 

“They’re glasses, Max. If he doesn’t like them I’ll punch him in the balls. You need them, that’s all that matters.”

“I already hate this.”

Max watched Charles slide a pair on, turning his head left and right, and then fluffed his hair up.

Charles raised an eyebrow and Max stared for a second longer.

“No,” Max shook his head, “They’re too square. Try the circle ones.”

Charles placed the frames back on the rack and pulled another pair on. 

“Now they’re _too_ circular. And they look weird. Your hairs too dark for such a light frame.” Max stepped away from Charles and looked around the racks. 

“Here, try these ones.” Max said, passing over a pair of Ray Bans that were black, but with a more angular circle to them. It wasn’t quite hexagonal, but the softer angles against Charles’ elf-like ears looked good. 

“I think they suit you.” Max shrugged, and when Charles looked in the mirror, he smiled wide.

“Literally perfect,” Charles grinned, “I knew there was a reason I keep you around. Now come on, let’s find you some.”

Max stood awkwardly as Charles kept picking up different frames, looking at them against Max before shaking his head and putting them back. 

“Hold these ones,” Charles ordered, and Max took a pair of retro style half-wire/half-black framed glasses off of him. 

Charles carried on searching, grabbed another pair that were a bigger frame but had no wiring, instead were squared and grey.

“And these.”

Max dutifully took them off him. 

“And let’s try these ones too,” Charles said, giving Max a final pair that were still almost squared, but a bit narrower and shallower, and had a tortoiseshell pattern on them. 

Charles grabbed Max by the shoulders and directed him over to a mirror, taking the three pairs off him. 

Max looked back in the mirror, saw the way their Dads were smiling at them and Sebastian was talking quietly to the member of staff that was meant to help them. 

Charles was busy looking at the three frames and didn’t take notice, but Max heard the way Sebastian told the lady, 

“He’s starting at the London College of Fashion next month, so getting to style his brother is one of his favourite things.”

“Wow, LCF, that’s impressive, you must be very proud!” She’d replied, and Max caught his Dad’s eye as his Dad smiled. 

“So proud of him, he’s an amazing little artist and designer. He’s got such a natural gift for it all, we couldn’t be prouder.”

Charles nudged Max and gave him the original retro pair that he’d picked up. 

“Do these first.”

Max slid the pair on, turning his head to look at the glasses from the different angles. 

“What do you think?”

Charles had a grin on his face and nodded. 

“They make you look good,” Charles told him honestly, and Max knew Charles wasn’t lying. 

Charles didn’t have a filter for bullshit, and he didn’t have an ability to tell someone they looked good when they really don’t. 

Charles was a fashion student for a reason. He wanted people to look good. 

Honestly?

He mainly just wanted Max to stop dressing like their Opa half the time. 

No eighteen year old boy should own as many pairs of beige shorts as Max does in Charles' opinion. 

But anyway,

When Charles said that Max looked good, he believed him. 

“Dad?” Max asked, spinning and look at his parents. 

Kimi nodded.

“Very smart.”

Sebastian smiled softly and stepped forward to squeeze Max’s cheeks.

“You look so grown up, kleiner,” Seb promised him, and Max blushed. 

He didn’t feel grown up, he felt like a kid wearing their Dad’s glasses. 

He thought he looked awkward, stupid.

“I don’t know,” Max admitted. 

“Okay,” Charles said happily, taking the frame off him and handing him the other pair. 

Max had a similar issue to Charles in that the light frame didn’t look right on him, and the tortoiseshell pair were mainly too narrow. 

Charles shoved a few more pairs onto his face, trying circular frames, thick frames and wire frames, trying lighter frames that had a shinier element to them against dark frames. 

None of them looked at good as the first pair though. 

And Max honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Charles had shoved the entire stock of glasses on his face to convince him that the first pair were the right pair. 

“This frame is young but it’s also grown up, very modern while still having a retro feel to them. They will suit you,” the shop assistant told them, and when Max took another look in the mirror, he knew he had to commit. 

He didn’t want to, but frankly, he didn’t want to commit to any of them. 

“Fine,” Max reluctantly said, taking the frame off again and handing them over to the assistant. 

“Right, if you two want to come and sit down, we’ll do the fitting. We do have your lenses in stock, so if you want to come back in a couple of hours you can pick the glasses up.”

Seb and Kimi nodded, and the twins went and sat down at a desk with the assistant. 

“So who wants to go first?” She asked. 

The twins looked at each other and immediately brought their fists up. 

“Rock paper scissors shoot,” they said as one. 

Max picked paper, Charles picked rock. 

“I’ll go first,” Max decided, sliding the frames back on and allowed for the assistant to start wiggling them around to see what the best fit was for Max’s face.

“Turn to the left please,” she murmured, folding his ear down slightly when he looked to the left to check they sat comfortably on his ears, “And to the right.”

When Max turned to the right, he saw Charles watching him, pulling faces at him to try and make him laugh like they were five years old again and being made to sit still so they could get their passport pictures taken so they could go home. 

“You’re a brat,” Max laughed. 

“And yet you’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ever and-”

“I’m so sorry about him,” Max sighed to the lady as she finished up measuring the frames. 

“Honestly, you’re really entertaining. It’s a nice break from all the demanding people we get in,” she smiled and Max smiled back. “Right, if you want to pop those off for me that’s brilliant.”

Max folded the frames and handed them over to the assistant. 

“Right, younger brother, it’s your turn,” she smiled, and Charles placed his elbows on the table and dropped his jaw to rest between his palms, framing his face like he was having a photograph taken and not a pair of glasses measured onto his face. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Max sighed, falling back in his chair and watching Charles have the same thing done as he did. 

Charles stuck his tongue out at Max when he turned to the left, and Max rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a child.”

“Am a baby,” Charles confirmed, grinning at his elder brother. 

“And look at me again, Charles,” the assistant said, and Max watched her finish getting the measurements and adjustments. “Right, that’s you two done. So we’ll see you in a couple of hours, yeah?”

The twins nodded and wandered off to find their Dads and Valtteri. 

~~~~~~

Max hated his glasses. 

He truly honestly did. 

He tried to avoid wearing them as much as possible, preferring to simply make the text bigger on his phone and laptop. However, when his Dad caught him straining to read something on the TV, he forced Max to go and fetch them so he could get used to wearing them. 

Charles took to his like a duck to water, which was about as surprising as the fact that the sky was blue. He’d even done a stupid modelling saga on his Instagram stories of wearing different clothes with them just to show how good he looked. 

And the worst thing was, he did look really good. 

Charles pulled glasses off because he had that round softness to him. His ears pointed slightly and his hair was dark with bright green-blue eyes that dragged your attention. He was flawless without even trying and Max hated it. Charles had so much confidence, so much ability to wear anything he wanted and look like it was made just for him. 

Max wished he could do that. 

But wearing his glasses around his family gave him some sort of existential dread, and he hated it. He felt insecure to all ends of the spectrum, knowing that the glasses didn’t entirely suit him no matter what he did. 

And he definitely hadn’t told Daniel about them. 

Daniel had asked him about the whole glasses thing after seeing Charles’ story, but Max brushed it off, sinking to his knees in front of Dan and distracting him with something else entirely. And it had been fine, Daniel had forgotten and Max didn’t need to tell his beautiful boyfriend that he now looked even weirder than ever. 

And he could simply wear the glasses when no one was around, when he was in his bedroom and sitting with his back to the door so he could whip them off if someone came in. 

Max had gotten really good at remembering to do that, at remembering to take his glasses off so people didn’t see him in them and also getting more used to wearing them at the same time. He still hated them, still felt like a freak in them, but it was progress at least. 

Wearing the glasses also happened when Max was tired, when his eyes were hurting with the strain to keep them open and the words blurred a bit more than normal without them on. 

He was sat in his desk chair, reading an article as his preparation task/homework before he started university next month, slowly swinging in languid arcs back and forth when it all went to shit. His laptop was connected to his phone and so when he saw Daniel’s name pop up with an incoming call, he automatically pressed accept on the screen. 

“Oh, hey Dan,” Max smiled as he kept reading when his boyfriend’s face covered half of his laptop screen, having not originally noticed that it was a FaceTime call. 

“Oh fuck me,” Dan murmured, and Max frowned at him. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Fuuuuck me,” Daniel repeated, throwing his head back and Max winced at the audible smack of Dan’s skull hitting the wall behind him. 

“What?”

“You look so fucking sexy right now,” Daniel told him. 

Max frowned and looked down. He was wearing his black sweats and a t-shirt he’d stolen from Dan nearly two years ago now.

It was only when he looked back at Dan to make a comment that he caught sight of himself in the little box at the side and it dawned on him. Max frantically ended the call when he realised. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, sliding down off his chair to sit on the floor and throw his glasses across his bedroom. 

He felt the tears pool in his eyes as all his insecurities came rising to the surface. 

Daniel didn’t think he actually looked hot, he was only telling Max that because he _had_ to. 

After what had happened, he didn’t want Daniel to just be complimenting him because he thought he had to in order to keep Max. He knew he didn’t look good in his glasses but to hear his boyfriend so blatantly lie to his face broke his heart. 

He’d never look ‘sexy’ in glasses. 

He’d never achieve that look that sent guys wild. 

Because he didn’t look fucking good and he never fucking would. 

Max distantly heard his phone and laptop ringing again, sounds syncing with Daniel trying to call him again. 

Instead of answering it, Max buried his face in his arms and let the tears fall. 

God he hated how fucking stupid he looked in glasses. 

He’d never look sophisticated or grown up, and he’d never look like a model the way his twin brother would. Max knew that the second Charles started at fashion school, modelling agencies would be clamouring to have him sign with them, to represent their brands, and Charles could model every frame of fucking glasses on the planet and he’d still look good. Max would forever look like the stupid kid nerd. 

Of course Charles had to be the one who got all the good genes that meant no matter what he looked good, and Max questioned why the hell someone like Dan would ever want to date someone like Max. Well, Max had already questioned it, massively. Back in December. And well, Max didn’t like to think about that anymore. 

It made him sad to remember December. 

It made him sad to remember what a fucking freak he looked like in his glasses too. 

“Hey, Max?” Charles said, poking his head in the door.

“What?” Max snapped between his tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because I look fucking stupid in those stupid fucking glasses and I fucking hate my face and I fucking wish it didn’t exist.”

“Who said you look stupid?”

“EVERYONE DOES!” Max screamed, and Charles was taken aback by Max’s anger. 

“No one thinks you look stupid, Max.”

“Daniel does,” Max looked up at his brother through his tears, “I answered a facetime to him forgetting I was wearing them and he said ‘fuck me’, and no one like Daniel would want to go out with me looking like a fucking freak. He probably said ‘fuck me’ because he finally realised how ugly his stupid boyfriend is.”

Charles came to sit down beside Max, grabbing Max's glasses as he passed them, his phone in his hand as he nudged Max. 

“Daniel doesn’t think that, Max he thinks you’re the most beautiful person on the planet, why would he think you look ugly?”

“Because the glasses make me look stupid!”

“No, they really don’t,” Charles promised, “You know I wouldn’t have let you buy them if you did. I picked them because they suit you, you muppet.”

“You suit glasses, I don’t,” Max sighed, dropping his head onto Charles’ shoulder and sighing, “Why can’t I just do something normal for once?”

“Dan likes you in your glasses, I can promise you he does, and he probably is going to end up coming up with all sorts of weird fantasies that I don’t want to think about because he loves whatever you do and wear, okay? There’s nothing ‘not normal’ about wearing glasses, Max. They’re fucking glasses. People need them to see, and you need them so when your boyfriend is fucking you against whatever you two think is a stable enough surface to have sex on, you can see when people come in. And I can promise you, seriously, that Daniel really loves the glasses and thinks you look hot as fuck in them.”

“How can you possibly know that?” Max asked incredulously. 

Oh he really fucking hated his twin brother. 

Charles lifted his phone and he was met with the frowning worried face of his loving idiot of a boyfriend. 

“Dan…”

“Why would you possibly I don’t like the fact that you have to wear glasses?” Dan asked, his voice quiet.

Max took Charles’ phone off him and held it in front of him, sighing as Charles fiddled with the offending items. 

“I think I look dumb in them, I look like a fucking idiot, and I just don’t suit them.”

“I really like them,” Dan whispered, “Is your brother still there?”

Charles waved his hand in front of the camera and piped up, 

“I’m only not leaving because I refuse to allow you to have phone sex using my phone.”

Charles slid the glasses onto Max anyway even though Max kept moving his face out of the way and then just straight up threw Charles’ phone onto his bed when he’d gotten the glasses onto him. 

“Max!” Dan and Charles both shouted at the motion and Max ripped the glasses back off and threw them in the same direction. 

“I don’t want him to see me in them!” Max hissed, and Charles rolled his eyes. 

“You know what? I’ll just let him come over, superglue the fuckers to your face, and then you’ve got no choice, alright? He likes them, you’re being dramatic, stop.”

“You’re a right fucking wanker,” Max replied and Charles simply punched him in the shoulder. 

“Get over it.”

Max glared at him and sighed. 

“Tell Daniel I’ll call him back.”

Charles grinned and climbed onto the bed to find his phone and tell Dan. 

The phonecall ended and Max shoved Charles out of his room, not wanting him to hear Daniel and him talking about what they intended to. 

As Max sat back at his desk, a message came through and Max knew before he even looked who it would be.

dan💙   
  
don’t call me im going to be driving see you in twenty x   
  


Remember like literally a minute ago when Max said he hated his twin brother?

Yeah?

Extend that to his boyfriend too. 

Pair of wankers.

He loved them both dearly.

But they were an absolute pair of wankers and Max hated them. 

Max would love to have said that in the time period between hanging up with Dan and Dan arriving at his house, he had done some more of prep work. 

But he hadn’t. 

Instead he’d anxiously paced around his bedroom, his eyes forever on the glasses Charles had folded and left on his nightstand and cursing their existence. 

“Hey, baby,” Daniel murmured as he walked into Max’s room. 

Max had never even heard him come in. 

“Come here,” Dan said, opening his arms for Max to walk into. 

“I’m sorry,” Max whispered, burying his face into Dan’s neck, “I’m sorry for being so stroppy, I just really hate them.”

“Can I see you in them? Properly?”

Max shook his head.

“I don’t want to, I don’t like them.”

“If you don’t like them, why did you buy them? Is it the frame you don’t like? We can go and buy new ones it’s fine.”

“I tried on the whole fucking store and I still looked stupid, I hate it,” Max told him, insecurity pouring through as he looked up at Dan with wide, watery blue eyes. 

“I’m sure you looked absolutely stunning, baby,” Dan reassured, shuffling them over so he could sit on the edge of the bed. 

Dan sat down first, pulling Max into his lap and holding him there as he reached for the glasses on the nightstand. 

“No!” Max protested, trying to shove Dan’s hand away. 

“Stop,” Daniel ordered, and Max automatically bared his neck, dropping his chin to his chest. 

Daniel hadn’t intended to use his dom voice on Max, but if it was the only way to get him to calm down, he’d try anything.

Max watched as Daniel looked at the glasses, flipping them open and looking at them. 

“I think they’re cute,” Dan smiled, nudging Max’s chin up, “And I think you look very cute in them.”

“I don’t,” Max told him. 

“I think I can be the judge of that.”

Max pulled his head away when Daniel moved to put them on in, but Daniel simply placed a hand on the back of Max’s neck and held him in place. 

The glasses slid on with no more resistance, and Max looked down when Daniel squeezed his neck. 

“Why don’t you like them? And don’t tell me it’s because you think I won’t like them.”

“Everyone has always called me a nerd because of the way I dressed and the fact that I liked school. And then when I got with you, I kind of started to change a bit and be a bit more confident. I started wearing better stuff because I steal half of your wardrobe and Charles taught me how to wear certain things, and now I’m going straight back to being that weird nerd who everyone looks at and goes ‘how the fuck did he get someone like Daniel Ricciardo’. I don’t want to stand out, and the glasses make me stand out, I don’t like it.”

Daniel ran his hand over the back of Max’s hair, listening to him carefully and kissing his cheek when he was done. 

“You know no one’s going to care right? Babe, you’re not at school anymore. You’re starting uni next month, and all you have to do, is wear whatever the fuck you want, preferably my clothes so people know you’re taken,” Dan teased, nipping at his jaw, “And then wear your glasses when you need them. I’m guessing Charles picked them out?”

Max nodded. 

“See, he’s done that because he knows that the style of them goes with anything. He’s picked you the classic kind of glasses, baby, and you look fucking _hot_ in them.”

“I don’t,” Max argued.

“Have you ever considered the fact that I really like you in glasses? I think they make you look very grown up, whilst also still giving you vibes that you’re my boy, you know?” 

Max frowned, but a smirk was starting to toy at his lips.

“I mean,” Dan whispered, turning suddenly and throwing him so that Max was laying pinned underneath him, “You look so fucking hot that I want to get you on your knees, make you get me off using your talented little mouth and then coming your mouth and have you look up at me as you swallow it because I love the glasses a lot, but I also want to see you sitting at your desk, chewing on your pen and doing your uni work like a sexy little receptionist, you know? Sexy vibes and also nerdy little playful vibes, you get me?”

Max shook his head, but his eyes were brightening slowly and the smirk was tugging to be released. 

Daniel traced his hands down Max’s arms, took his hand in his and pressed it to the front of his shorts, giving Max a hard reminder of the fact that Daniel really couldn’t lie to him. 

“Believe me now when I say that I like the glasses?”

“I think I might need some… evidence,” Max murmured in a coy manner, biting at his lip as he looked up at Dan. 

“I can do hard evidence if you need it my little researcher,” Dan replied, kissing down Max’s body and working his hand into Max’s trousers. 

Max jumped, arching his back and moaning as he pressed himself closer to Daniel. 

“Careful, beautiful, I need to see those glasses, remember,” Dan warned. 

Max dropped his head back and looked up at Dan through heavy eyes. 

Maybe Dan really didn’t mind the glasses, Max thought as he lay there, trying desperately not to buck up into Dan’s mouth. 

In fact, Max would even go as far to say that Dan liked them. 

Huh…

Maybe his brother didn’t fuck him over for once…

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Max in glasses content because I love it and definitely spent way too long staring at glasses and wanting to buy more
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to scream about boys in glasses with me


End file.
